


Iced Out

by costumejail



Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party Poison has a headache
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924936
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Iced Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of [@killjoynest](killjoynest.tumblr.com)'s Paradise Motel Week!

“I’m ba—“ Fun Ghoul was cut off from his triumphant and loud return by a zine thrown at his head, courtesy of the Kobra Kid. “Hey what the fu—“

“Poison headache,” signed Kobra. 

Ghoul immediately switched to signing, “Where?”

“Bedroom.”

Ghoul slid the crate he’d been carrying onto the diner bar and carefully walked to the back of the building. He took a quick detour into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and an ice pack, thank the Witch that the freezer was working again.

The door to their bedroom was closed. Ghoul debated knocking but decided that knowing how Party Poison’s headaches could be, that wasn’t a good idea. He gently pushed the door open, sliding inside as soon as the gap was wide enough to fit through. 

A low groan rose from the bed, accompanied by the rustling of sheets. 

“Kobes?” Poison whispered. 

“Me.” Ghoul had to juggle the items he was carrying to sign at Poison, just because he was talking didn’t mean Ghoul was going to. “Headache?”

“‘M fine.”

Ghoul eased himself into the edge of the bed and Poison groaned again when the mattress creaked. 

“Not fine,” countered Ghoul. 

Poison, with the heels of their hands pressed to their eyes, didn’t see. Rather than get Poison to open their eyes so that Ghoul could repeat himself, he quickly unlaced his boots and shed his vest. Then Ghoul slid a hand under Poison's neck slowly. 

“What’s—?”

“Ice.” Hands occupied, the best Ghoul could do was whisper until he got the ice pack situated under the back of Poison’s neck. 

“Oh.” 

Poison slumped down onto the pack, eyes remaining shut even as his hands fell away from his face. 

For a long moment, Ghoul just sat, not wanting to move and aggravate whatever was causing Poison’s headache. Then they cracked one eye open and reached for Ghoul with a limp hand. 

“Ghoulie,” was all Poison had to say. 

Slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible, Ghoul lay next to Poison, slinging an arm over his waist almost-protectively. 

“‘M here,” Ghoul murmured. “I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
